


Schicksal der Götter

by Callmesalticidae



Category: Christian Bible, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesalticidae/pseuds/Callmesalticidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fate of the Gods," or Ragnarok. A fusion of Norse and Christian apocalypses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schicksal der Götter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Völuspá](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49340) by Unknown. 



> This is a ljóðaháttr poem, a form characterized by alliteration, lifts, and caesuras (here denoted by "|"). 
> 
> Draws heavily on the Völuspá for the course of events, more so than the Bible.

Harsh was the world | with whoredoms rife  
 ****

 

The once-wise children gone to play

Sword-age, axe-age | vainglory swelled

No man gave mercy for his brother

 

The black worm writhed | the world's Trunk shook

The Book of Life was brought from Its place

Wind-age, wolf-age | desolation wrought

The Good Folk groaned and coughed in desert fields

 

Venom dripped down | filled and burned his eyes

Tongues of flame licked up his tears

Satan shrieked | He stressed his chains

Till at last his writhing broke his bands

 

Hell's legions languished | they heard his laugh

Rushed out and rode the flesh of men

Who needed no urging | who set the flames

That burned the cities and brought them down

 

Hell, once harrowed | now harried worlds

Gabriel, from his heavenly perch

Gazed on the sight | gave his horn a blow

Which was cut short (and he cut down)

 

The armies of Heaven | spectral and arrayed

In glories and splendor mighty and grand

Michael held fast | at the head of the Host

Waited till it was ripe, then let out a roar

 

Demons ascended | directed their fury

Left behind death that was wrought by their wrath

Ran up the ramparts | oh, the Bright Radiant Tower!

Until their mob then crashed into Michael's 

 

Rage-given-flesh | ravaged their ranks

In vain Heaven tried to hold up against it

The Beast was mighty | Michael much more

He brought his mace home down on its skull

 

The seas turned dark red | life therein died

Blood poured from the Beast, and venom too

And Michael, sick | with that most dreadful ichor

Took

    But

            Nine

                    Steps

                         And

                                 Fell

                                         And

                                                    Painly

                                                              Died

 

The sixth Heaven burned | the seventh also 

Where rode the Devil in a ship of dead men's sins

That was too large | of the lusts and lies of Man

But larger still it could have been

 

Then down below | arose majesty bright

The wraiths He passed were paid no heed

The corpse-girl stood | had not power to head Him off

Thus the Christ ascended to His hall of red gold

 

Curled round the corpse | of the All-Father cold

The Dragon hissed in sick delight

Which turned to terror | before the Christ's face

When through Its heart He speared that Snake

 

Thus Hell was routed | the day won by Right

But in the slaughter's midst Christ stood alone

The sky was black | from the burst flies of Beel

That filth that had swallowed both moon and sun

 

Thus Christ divided the Dragon | to make new domain

Bones in the hills and blood in the rivers

Sun from Its eye | moon and stars from the other

Then remained but one task before He could rest

  
The fires had cooled | the World clean and pure

Clay and Life, male and female, crept out from the branches

Fires had raged forth | the Tree of Life gave them shelter

And to this couple would Christ now add more

  
The Dragon's strength was seen and seized

***

Each sly fang was sewn in short ditches, and then there arose

***

New Men out from the thick mud

***

Our Lord saw it all,

***

Declared it all good


End file.
